mossimaniafandomcom-20200213-history
The MossiMovies Movie 2
The MossiMovies Movie 2 is the second full length feature film released by MossiMovies. It was announced on the third anniversary of the group. It again features the MossiMembers in their best roles from MossiMovies, and will see the return of new unreleased videos and more. It was originally confirmed for an MA15+ '''rating, due to the content of new videos, however on February 1st, it was announced it had been lowered to '''M. On July 11, 2012, the movie was released. New Videos *"MossiMarketing Commercial: Spybots" *"Swat Force (Series)" *"Fraser and Xavier in WW2" *"Curtis and Bailey (Series)" *"Escape From Hawke House Outtake" *"Fairies" *"The Tassie Devil's Rejects" *"Lost in the Bush" *"Random Dancing Thingy" *"HIM Gets Hate Montage" *"MossiMen Stay Alive" *"MossiMarketing: ShovelGun Cast Donut664 as Various. AgentPolar as Various. LilBadger as Various. Richoguy13 as Various. KountryKid as Various. Fareseru as Various. Hawkey1576 as Various. HIM as Various. Early Production In the announcement interview, Richoguy13 had stated: "It's a sequel, yes. But it is also considered the remake of my original release. I will keep in some footage, and whether or not I tweak that, I don't know yet. But I intend to make this my ultimate release, a lot of time has gone into making the videos fresh again and exciting. I used a lot of great footage for my first release, and it's going to be challenging to make something with the 10% of MossiMovies left over. Of course, we have plenty of unreleased footage that I think will make a more prominent appearance this time around. My first movie was very personal to me, but now, I've admitted to myself that it requires some major attention. I haven't even got my complete list of MossiMovies to use in it yet, but I'm searching for the main portion. It's exciting to be back in this place." '' Rating In the weeks that followed the movie's announcement, information was released regarding the film's official rating. Audiences were somewhat divided by the reveal of an '''MA15+ '''rating, but they believed this was due to the inclusion of ''The Tassie Devil's Rejects. ''This appeared to not be the case, as ''Richoguy13 has stated that videos have been edited in a way that has earnt them a stronger rating. Addressing these issues in the months that followed, it was announced the film's official rating had lowered to an M. 'The same as the original movie. Reception The film was met with praise, with many citing it as "''a true highlight of the group's career". ''Many people praised the film's ability to make the older movies feel new again, whilst creating a good rhythm amongst the new releases and additional features. Soundtrack The official soundtrack was released on December 17th, 2011. There are currently two versions available, a ''white and a dark cover ''edition; both of which include a different bonus track. 'Tracklist #'What You're On' '''- Rogue Traders''' #'The Burning Messenger' - 'Keaton Hashimoto' #'Sunshine of your Love' - 'MossiMusic Cover' #'Epicness' ''- '''MossiMusic' #'Stayin' Alive' - 'The Bee Gees' #'Back in Black' - AC/DC #'Bucky Done Gun' ''- '''M.I.A' #'Pumped up Kicks' -'' '''Foster the People' #'Frase's Amazing Song' - 'MossiMusic' #'Sweet Child O' Mine' - 'Guns N' Roses' #'Motion Picture Soundtrack' - 'Radiohead' #'Walking on a Dream' - 'Empire of the Sun' Bonus Tracks: Dark:'' ''13.'' ''''So Far Away' - ''Avenged Sevenfold''' White: ''13.' ''Something to Die For' - The Sounds'' Notes *The movie will exceed the length of the original. *Songs are less rock and more nostalgic, much more atmospheric. *Hawkey1576 will be significantly absent, which will be joked about during the end credits. *Returning MossiMovies have undergone edits and additional effects. *Outtakes from "Escape From Hawke House." *New concept art. *More screen time will be given to Fareseru. *Used to be MA15+ due to new edits and unreleased footage, '''but has now changed to '''M.